


Burn

by welcometomystic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, There is NO FLUFF HERE, based on the song "Burn", except maybe Yuri trying to warn Yūri about Victor, if that counts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomystic/pseuds/welcometomystic
Summary: Youforfeitall rights to my heart!Youforfeitthe place in our bed!You'll sleep in your office instead,With only the memoriesOf when you were mine!





	Burn

There was soot everywhere, he knew. He was completely covered in it, breathing it in and out, tears washing it away in thick streaks.

"Yūri, what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked, one that he refused to speak with from this point forward.

Yūri kept on glaring at the pile of embers and ash, wishing there was more to add. Oh, how he wished he could add more, but that had been the last of them--of _everything._

"My love, what are you doing?" ~~Perfect~~ , _putrid_ hands grasped his shoulders.

 _ **"Don't."**_ Yūri warned, his voice dark and empty.

Victor pulled his hands back like Yūri was on fire.  
Yūri wished he was.

"Yūri, what's wrong?" Victor asked, his voice calm but timid. He had never seen his husband like this, _never._

Yūri rose to his feet slowly, like a corpse rising from its grave, and looked down on his husband. His eyes were a dark void, two black holes sucking any and all sources of warmth and comfort from both men in the room.

"Yūri, I don't-" Victor spoke, not knowing what he was going to say but deciding he was required to speak nonetheless.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Yūri asked, his voice one monotonous tone.

Victor closed his mouth and nodded. Yūri took a step forward before leaning down.

"You're a _rat."_ Yūri started. "A filthy _rat,_ Victor." Victor's brow furrowed in confusion and Yūri felt sick at the sight of it, his stomach churning while his heart burst into flames for the second time that day. "What was that in the tabloids today? That letter you wrote to all the big news stations? To even the International Olympic Committee, no less?-"

Victor cut Yūri off. "They thought that I was sabotaging competitors! I couldn't let that go, Yūri, I'd be disqualified!-"

"You should have been." Yūri whispered, though Victor still heard. Not that Yūri cared. He didn't give a damn anymore.

"..... _What?_ " Victor gasped, and tears were running down his face. _**He hasn't earned the liberty to cry. He doesn't have the right.**_

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED! YOU'RE AN _ANIMAL_ , VICTOR! AN _ANIMAL!_ " The flames had reached the end of the line of gunpowder, hitting the bomb at the center. Yūri had exploded, was exploding. "YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR OWN _DAMN_ URGES, LET ALONE HOW YOU TREAT YOUR _COMPETITION!-"_

The flames licked at Victor too, his eyes charring and his voice growing darker with the ashes. "Yūri, that's not-"

 _"HOW LONG,_ VICTOR?! HOW _LONG_ HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? YOU AND CHRIS?! _HOW LONG!" _Yūri was shrapnel spiralling inside an inferno. He wanted to hit Victor, to tear right through his heart while the fire burned him, melted him down to charred remains. _"HOW **LONG** HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME, VICTOR! HOW LONG?! **TELL ME!"**___

__"I...." Victor attempted to reply, but he was so afraid. He couldn't imagine how much worse Yūri could, _would_ , react if he continued, though he didn't want to find out._ _

__"Fine. Don't answer me, I don't want to know." Yūri replied, removing both the diamond ring and the gold band from his ring finger. "Just _leave,"_ He threw the rings at Victor, not caring where they hit him. "That's what I want."_ _

__".....Alright." Victor picked himself up from where he had slid to the ground._ _

__Yūri walked back over to the site of the fire that had long burnt out while Victor made his way over to the front door of their apartment. He moved slowly and shakily like he would burst into little pieces, particles of ash, at any given moment. It looked as if he was about to collapse with every step he took. Yūri hoped he would._ _

"Yuri warned me, you know." Victor froze, listening to Yūri intently. He knew better than to ask about what Yuri had warned his husband of. "He told me that you'll _do what it takes to survive_. It would seem so, wouldn't it?" Yūri tilted his head up and to the right ever so slightly, tearing his eyes away from the smouldering ashes to face Victor, the death in Yūri's eyes having been reflected in his. 

__"It would." Victor replied, and the two held their gaze for several moments, contemplating their situation. They mulled it over in their brains while their hollow, glass eyes stared through each other like one another was made of smoke._ _

__Then, Victor left._ _


End file.
